


College 'Verse Series [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costumes, Crack, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories about Frank and his awesome roommate, Dewees.</p><p>A podfic of the College 'Verse series by dapatty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complete Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home Away From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966911) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [But It's Not Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992411) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [The Dangers of Falling Asleep in Dewees' Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998248) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [A Thermostat Is Not Rocket Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019031) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [We Weren't In Jail That Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022701) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [It's Your Birthday and All I Got You Was This Hangover and a Helluva Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025012) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [Gobble Gobble or Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027670) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



> This was made for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/profile)[**argentumlupine**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/) for the 2013 [Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod).

**Download the Whole Series:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%20by%20dapatty-paraka.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%20by%20dapatty-paraka.m4b)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length:** 0:31:03 


	2. Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewees can just shut up about his mom's pie, okay.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%201%20Home%20Away%20From%20Home%20by%20dapatty-paraka.mp3)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length:** 0:05:41


	3. But It's Not Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day can be Halloween if your roommate has a never ending supply of weird shit that he's more than happy to wear on any day.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%202%20But%20Its%20Not%20Halloween%20by%20dapatty-paraka.mp3)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length:** 0:03:07


	4. The Dangers of Falling Asleep in Dewees' Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or that time Frank thought Dewees was going to drive him to the train station and it ended up being something magical.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%203%20The%20Dangers%20of%20Falling%20Asleep%20in%20Dewees%20Car%20by%20dapatty-paraka.mp3)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length:** 0:05:40


	5. A Thermostat Is Not Rocket Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dewees tweeted: “It's always so tricky to figure out how to work the heat in a new place. New. Meaning new to me. Not new as in just built”  
> And this just happened.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%204%20A%20Thermostat%20Is%20Not%20Rocket%20Science%20by%20dapatty-paraka.mp3)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length:** 0:04:40


	6. We Weren't In Jail That Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank knew better than to involve himself in wacky misadventures that began at 4 in the morning.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%205%20We%20Werent%20In%20Jail%20That%20Long%20by%20dapatty-paraka.mp3)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length:** 0:05:01


	7. It's Your Birthday and All I Got You Was This Hangover and a Helluva Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank was not sulking because Dewees had clearly forgotten his birthday. He. Was. Not.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%206%20%20Its%20Your%20Birthday%20and%20All%20I%20Got%20You%20Was%20This%20Hangover%20and%20a%20Helluva%20Time%20by%20dapatty-paraka.mp3)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length:** 0:03:55


	8. Gobble Gobble or Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank never new what to expect with Dewees and costumes were no exception.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%207%20Gobble%20Gobble%20or%20Something%20by%20dapatty-paraka.mp3)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length:** 0:02:26


	9. Reader's Notes

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-College%20%27Verse%208%20Readers%20Notes.mp3)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length:** 0:00:28

**Author's Note:**

> See the other chapters for individual stories


End file.
